thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Evie Haywood
'Evie Haywood' '''Name: '''Evie Haywood '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''7 '''Age: '''17 '''Weapon: '''Axe, Knife '''Appearance: '''Evie has a small stature and looks incredibly young for her true age. This often causes her to be mistaken for being much younger, and much more naive. She is average looking, having slightly curly brown hair and green eyes. She has an odd scar on her nosebridge though, but it's rarely seen since she disguises it with makeup. She seems to be skinny. '''Strengths/skills: '''Stealth, Plant Identification, Speed '''Weakness(es): '''Swimming, Anxiety around Men, Shuts down completely when bound. '''Personality: '''Evie is not the young naive girl people write her off as. She is incredibly smart and determined. She also has a killer sweet tooth. '''Backstory/History: '''When looking into Evie's eyes, You are looking into the eyes of a killer, but you'd never know it.... Evie was born into a grizzly sex trade. When she was just 4, she was lost by her mother and kidnapped by a mysterious man she would never learn to know. She was then sold. Her life was a blur of confusion and midway houses until, what she counted as her 7th birthday. She wasn't quite sure of her age, or anything for that matter. She was sold to a rich man who lived in the Capital. He had several "wives" at the time, all of which were his prisoners. Evie was a daughter to him until she was old enough to be another of his wives. She was raised by the wives, speciffically, the woman who went only by the name Gypsy. She was taught basic skills and speech by Gypsy, and also how to manipulate men. Gypsy had it the easiest out of all the 6 wives, as she new how to trick others. Evie developed the skill quickly. Life went on like it always did until one day, Evie was told by Gypsy that she was now "of age for wifeship" as she put it. Evie went to sleep in her bed, and woke up in another the next, shackled by her ankles. Her "father" was walking to her lacking clothes. She knew what was going to happen, but Gypsy, whom hid under the bed, handed the girl a knife in secrecy. Evie killed the only father she ever knew to save herself, earning a large cut on the face when he tried to fight back.. Covering up a murder from 6 other women wasn't easy, so Evie and Gypsy packed quickly and escaped the capital. They kept running until the money ran out in 7, where they both got jobs and Evie enrolled in school. She was incredibly intelligent, especially in English. Her teacher was mystified by her, something about Evie was special to the teacher. The teacher had lost her daughter at the age of 4, and here this girl was. Unfortunately, the pieces would have never been put together. Evie continued living her life, hiding her past with her adoptive mother Gypsy, unknowning that her birth mother was the woman shaping her mind for 2 years. '''Interview Angle: '''Play the innocence card. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Go with what her alliance says, Air on the side of extreme caution '''Games Strategy: '''Play a stealthy game, laying low and killing who she needs, taking what she needs. '''Token: '''A green hair bow, It's has a small '4' on the clip. It's likely she picked it up while running. '''Height: '''4'11 '''Fears: '''Older Men, Being bound. '''Alliance: '''She has issues with men who can overpower her, but she has no quarrels with anyone else EvieAnime.jpg|Anime Evie Haywood.png|Lunaii Evie Haywood Real.jpg|Real Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:District 7 Category:17 year olds Category:Nott Noir's Tributes